board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Game of the Year (TimJab's contest)
Game of the Year is a Board 8 contest created by TimJab. The contest was inspired by Smurf's User of the Year contest and uses the same format to crown the board's favorite game. The annual contest began in 2010 and is open to all video games, not just to those released in that calendar year. Game of the Year Winners * 2010: Super Mario Bros. 3 (Runner up: Super Mario 64) * 2011: To Be Determined (Runner up: TBD) Contest Synopses Game of the Year 2010 The first Game of the Year was the year of the "Super" games. Whether it be Super Mario or the spinoffs it spawned such as Super Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros (and Super Metroid!), the Super games ruled the roost. The one game that emerged above all to win the contest was Super Mario Bros. 3, which overcame not even being nominated to defeat Super Mario 64 and Half-Life 2 in the final. After the initial 220 nominations, 2 duplicates were found and were replaced by the user that found them, one of which was Super Mario Bros. 3 replacing Tetris Attack. SMB3 went on to dominate the entire contest, winning every division it was in, winning every one on one match, earning one of the seven byes in Round 3, advancing on the earliest possible day in certain rounds, and ultimately winning the contest. The Rankings These were the final rankings for GotY 2010: #'Super Mario Bros. 3' #Super Mario 64 #Half-Life 2 #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest #Resident Evil 4 #Chrono Trigger #Final Fantasy X #Super Mario World #Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #Portal #Super Metroid #Final Fantasy VI #Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Final Fantasy VII #Sonic 3 & Knuckles #Super Mario Galaxy #Okami #Metroid Prime #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney #Final Fantasy IX #Star Fox 64 #Metal Gear Solid #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island #Final Fantasy Tactics #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night #Metal Gear Solid 3 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Banjo-Kazooie #Metal Gear Solid 4 #Batman: Arkham Asylum #Mega Man X #Mega Man 2 #Tetris #Super Smash Bros. Melee #Super Mario RPG #Mario Kart 64 #Half-Life #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door #Mega Man 3 #Bioshock #Mega Man 9 #The Oregon Trail #Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #Metal Gear Solid 2 #Earthbound #Braid #Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations #Uncharted 2 #The Secret of Monkey Island #Super Mario Kart #F-Zero GX #Street Fighter IV #Pokemon: HeartGold #Fallout 3 #Grim Fandango #Suikoden II #Perfect Dark #Civilization IV #Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Katamari Damacy #Mass Effect 2 #Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story #Fire Emblem #Worms Armageddon #Contra 3 #Deus Ex #Silent Hill 2 #Persona 4 #Hotel Dusk: Room 215 #Super Smash Bros. #Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow #Final Fantasy XIII #Shadow of the Colossus #Left 4 Dead #Shining Force II #Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! #Tetris Attack #Star Wars: KOTOR #ICO #Pikmin 2 #Mass Effect #The Curse of Monkey Island #Ikaruga #Shadow Hearts II #Kingdom Hearts #F-Zero X #Shenmue 2 #Pokemon Platinum #Blast Corps #Disgaea: Hour of Darkness #Mega Man 10 #Viewtiful Joe #Streets of Rage 2 #Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker #Brave Fencer Musashi #Galaga #Grand Theft Auto III #Goldeneye 007 #Doom #Resident Evil 5 #System Shock 2 #Demon's Souls #Diablo 2 #Chrono Cross #Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem #Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #God Hand #Jet Force Gemini #Burnout Paradise #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare #StarCraft #World of Goo #Assassin's Creed II #Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time #Lunar: Eternal Blue #Shining Force #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle #Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising #Devil May Cry 3 #Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box #Vagrant Story #Persona 3: FES #WWF No Mercy #Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete #Killer Instinct #Dragon Quest VIII #DuckTales #Team Fortress 2 #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Dark Cloud #Crash Team Racing #Dead Rising #Pokemon FireRed #Plants vs. Zombies #Fable #Borderlands #Rock Band 2 #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth #Comix Zone #Grandia #Tales of Vesperia #Pokemon Stadium 2 #Bayonetta #Pokemon Emerald #Mega Man ZX #Valkyria Chronicles #Gears of War 2 #Batman (NES) #Clash At Demonhead #Halo: Combat Evolved #Rocket Robot on Wheels #Splatterhouse #Dragon Age: Origins #Age of Empires 2: The Age of Kings #The World Ends With You #Fatal Frame #Shining Force III #Terranigma #Wild Arms 3 #Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 #Planescape: Torment #Shadow Hearts #Dragon Quest III #No One Lives Forever #Far Cry 2 #Contra 4 #Custom Robo #Toejam and Earl #Dance Dance Revolution #Q*Bert #Fate/Stay Night #Fatal Frame 2 #Final Fantasy VIII #Riven: The Sequel to Myst #Wave Race 64 #Call of Duty 2 #Rome: Total War #Jak II #Suikoden Tierkreis #Fable 2 #Dwarf Fortress #Jet Set Radio #Landstalker #MVP Baseball 2005 #Shinobi 3 #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion #PoPoLoCrois #Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge #Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter #Tales of the Abyss #Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon #Siren 2 #Dead Space #Hopeless Journey #The Beatles: Rock Band #Umineko no Naku Koro ni #Obsidian #Battletoads #Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica #NFL 2K1 #Resident Evil 2 #Gears of War #Touhou: Perfect Cherry Blossom #Project Gotham Racing 2 #Extreme Warfare Revenge #Contact #World of Warcraft #Blood #Der Langrisser #Phantasy Star 2 #Mana Khemia 2: The Fall of Alchemy #Tails Adventure #Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition #Alida #Culdcept Saga #Rising Stream #Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis #Leisure Suit Larry Category:Contests